english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most dub voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Jamieson Price (262 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (242 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (213 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (211 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (186 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (185 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (172 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (169 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (169 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (163 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (155 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (153 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (145 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (139 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (139 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (134 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (126 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (124 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (123 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (109 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (106 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (106 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (105 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (105 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (104 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (102 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (101 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (98 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (96 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (96 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (94 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (93 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (92 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (92 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (91 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (91 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (90 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (90 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (90 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (89 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (89 VA titles) (American) #Tia Ballard (89 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (87 VA titles) (American) #Jamie Marchi (87 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (87 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (86 VA titles) (American) #Cristina Valenzuela (85 VA titles) (American) #Jād Saxton (85 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (84 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (84 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (82 VA titles) (American) #Bryce Papenbrook (81 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (81 VA titles) (American) #Cole Brown (80 VA titles) (American) † #Steve Kramer (76 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (75 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (75 VA titles) (American) #Phil Parsons (74 VA titles) (American) #Chuck Huber (73 VA titles) (American) #Jeremy Inman (72 VA titles) (American) #Austin Tindle (71 VA titles) (American) #R Bruce Elliott (71 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (69 VA titles) (American) #Chris Rager (68 VA titles) (American) #Cris George (68 VA titles) (American) #Aaron Roberts (67 VA titles) (American) #Anthony Bowling (66 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (66 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (65 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (64 VA titles) (American) #Micah Solusod (64 VA titles) (American) #Felecia Angelle (63 VA titles) (American) #Paul St. Peter (63 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (62 VA titles) (American) #Chris Cason (62 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Bevins (62 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (62 VA titles) (American) #Robert McCollum (62 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (61 VA titles) (American) #Tyson Rinehart (61 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (60 VA titles) (American) #Clifford Chapin (60 VA titles) (American) #Jerry Jewell (60 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (60 VA titles) (American) #Morgan Garrett (59 VA titles) (American) #David Vincent (58 VA titles) (American) #Lindsay Seidel (58 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (58 VA titles) (American) #Ricco Fajardo (58 VA titles) (American) #Anastasia Muñoz (57 VA titles) (American) #David Trosko (57 VA titles) (American) #Erin Fitzgerald (57 VA titles) (American) #Joel McDonald (57 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (56 VA titles) (American) #Melissa Fahn (55 VA titles) (American) #Trina Nishimura (55 VA titles) (American) #Brandon Potter (54 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (54 VA titles) (American) #Megan Hollingshead (54 VA titles) (American) #Lara Woodhull (53 VA titles) (American)